Subtle
by deadly-chronicles
Summary: Their relationship had always been rather secretive, but one by one, the rest saw the small signs that these two opposites are actually... together. 1896.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Subtle**

**Summary: Their relationship had always been rather discreet, but one by one, the rest saw signs and realized that the two opposites personalities were in fact actually together.**

**A/N: Hey guys, I was writing the final chapter of "Of Two Shy Ones" when I suddenly blanked out. **

**So since the idea of that fic vanished for a while, I decided to post this new short story to ease my brain. It's 1896 and it will either be a _two-shots_ or _three-shots_. Instead of a usual story, I'm trying out something different, such as the reactions of others when the different individuals notice that Hibari and Chrome are in a relationship.**

* * *

**Subtle**

_by deadly-chronicles_**  
**

* * *

**[Reborn]**

He was the greatest hit man as well as the best tutor that groomed his dame student into a fine Mafia boss. After all, he always had the eye to see the potential of others, the motivation they needed to unleash their true abilities and made them the true warrior they were. In other words, he didn't only have groomed Sawada Tsunayoshi, but one way or another; he had helped develop the other guardians as well. Even in a form of a baby, he was the most observant among many, able to notice the subtlest of all things.

Hence, when he noticed the aloof Cloud Guardian Hibari Kyouya and the shy female Mist Guardian Chrome Dokuro sparring together one fine early morning, he was in fact curious.

If it was any other person, they would probably ignore them and let them be instead of watching them spar, but Reborn wasn't like any other person. After all, _no one_ would spar at 6am in the morning. Any normal person would probably still be asleep, but then again he couldn't really associate Vongola with the term _"Normal."_

Still, normal or not, seeing Hibari and Chrome sparring with each other when everyone else was asleep was rather…_ suspicious_. Hence, Reborn being Reborn decided to observe.

He watched them silently as the tonfa and trident clashed with each other. Chrome had become stronger, able to evade some of Hibari's attack while Hibari was still… as carnivorous as ever.

So Reborn continued watching until Hibari managed to push Chrome down and pinned her onto the ground. She whimpered and Reborn expected her to gaze at him with fear or anxiety in her eyes since she was being pinned down by a man, but to his shocking surprise… she giggled.

Chrome was giggling as though she_ didn't mind_ being pinned down by him and then Reborn saw something else which completely stunned him yet again.

While pinning her down, Hibari was smirking as he tenderly brushed her hair and then he leaned closer.

That was enough for Reborn to guess what was happening. He smirked as it finally hit him. "Who would've thought? This is interesting."

He then jumped away, leaving the pair alone to do _whatever_ they were about to do next.

When Tsuna started his training with Reborn for that day, he wondered why Reborn was smirking throughout.

"Hey Reborn, why are you smirking? You're not planning anything devious are you?" he shuddered at the thought of his tutor torturing him again.

"I just discovered something interesting in the morning," he smirked.

Tsuna heaved out a sigh of relief only to be kicked by his tutor on the head.

"What's that for?" he winced.

"Dame Tsuna, you should be more observant and pay attention to your guardians more." Reborn told him, the smirk still intact on his face.

And Tsuna spent the rest of the day wondering what he meant.

* * *

**[Tetsuya Kusakabe]**

He was positively sure that Kyou-san wasn't a flower person. After all, a man who had a huge reputation for being ruthless and violent couldn't have a secret fetish over flowers could he?

Therefore, when Kusakabe was checking Hibari Kyouya's invoice and saw that Kyou-san ordered a bouquet of flowers, a different kind of flowers _every month _to be specific, he was well, shocked.

Also, the flowers were sent to same address each month: The Vongola mansion.

So today when the delivery man entered the Foundation Headquarters in Italy with another bouquet of flowers, Kusakabe was still… surprised.

"Kyou-san, the bouquet of flowers you ordered is here," Kusakabe said as he brought the bouquet into Hibari Kyoya's office in the Foundation headquarters.

Hibari who was signing some documents looked up and stared at Kusakabe. "I thought I asked the delivery man to send it to the recipient straight away?"

"Ah well, the delivery man sent it here. I supposed it was an error on their part. I can call them back for a re-delivery." Kusakabe said.

"It'd be troublesome." Hibari grimaced. "Tetsu, you help me deliver it."

"To where, Kyou-san?"

"Vongola mansion. Dokuro."

Kusakabe wondered if he was hearing things right. "Pardon?"

"Chrome Dokuro."

It took a while for Kusakabe to realize that Hibari Kyouya had just asked him to deliver the flowers to _Chrome Dokuro._ He was curious why, but knowing Hibari, he wouldn't tell him anything.

"And make sure you don't damage the flowers, Tetsu." Hibari warned.

And so Kusakabe obediently nodded and went out with the flowers.

**{xXXx}**

"So since when?" Kusakabe asked after he handed the flowers to Chrome. He had seen how she accepted it eagerly, her eyes gleamed in joy and how she blushed when she read the written card in the flowers.

"W-What do you mean?"

"You and Kyou-san."

The girl blushed. "Why don't you ask him?"

"I know Kyou-san won't answer."

Chrome smiled. "A year and a half."

Kusakabe's eyes widened. They had been together for nearly two years and he never once realized it? How secretive were they? Snapping away from his thoughts, he immediately congratulated the girl. Chrome smiled and thanked him sincerely for delivering the flowers.

Kusakabe blushed and left the mansion. Once outside, he pondered about the relationship and he couldn't help but smiled. Now he knew why Kyou-san _insisted_ on going back to the mansion _every night_ instead of just sleeping at the Foundation headquarters like he had always did.

Because there's someone waiting for him.

* * *

**[Sasagawa Ryohei]**

He loved morning runs. It was one of those time where he felt at eased from his worries as a Guardian and the addition of the morning breeze only made it calmer. Usually he would run by himself. Occasionally others will join him. Sometimes Yamamoto. Sometimes Tsuna himself and sometimes even Chrome.

Today though, he was running by himself. Yamamoto had something on while Tsuna was busy with paperwork last night hence he'd probably still sleeping and Chrome; she told him she had a meeting with someone.

So here he was running by himself early in the morning enjoying the morning breeze and the soft melody the birds were singing. It was then when he spotted two familiar figures in front of him taking a rather slow morning stroll.

It was Chrome and beside her was a man. After closer observation, he realized that man was Hibari Kyouya.

Sasagawa Ryohei blinked.

Intrigued, he slower down his pace and observed them. Chrome and Hibari were walking side by side, in close proximity to the other. They were standing rather _closely_, their hands brushing one another and Ryohei swore that it was invading Hibari's personal space. He knew better than anyone that Hibari treasured his personal space _a lot_ since he _always_ get beaten up when he dropped by at the Foundation to say hello, only to get kick out by Hibari when he invaded his personal space.

So yes, personal space was _very_ important to Hibari so why did it look like he didn't mind now?

They were standing close to one another, _very close_ and Hibari made _no_ attempt to push her away. In fact when Chrome accidentally lagged behind, he reduced his pace so that she could catch up and stroll beside him again. No words were said, but their expression was serene as though they were simply enjoying each other's presence, like they were extremely _familiar_ to one another.

And it was then the realization dawned upon it. It finally hit him there and then.

"I AM SURPRISED TO THE EXTREME!"

Hearing the familiar loud voice, the pair stopped and turned around. Hibari shot him a warning glare while Chrome blushed greatly before giggling. She then placed a finger on her lips, signalling to the Sun Guardian to lower down his voice if he didn't want to wake everyone up.

Sasagawa Ryohei grinned sheepishly and gave them a thumbs up. Hibari shot him another glare while Chrome blushed, but both of them nodded in acknowledgement before walking again at their desired pace.

Ryohei kept his distance as he observed them one last time.

This time, Hibari was holding her hand.

* * *

**[Yamamoto Takeshi]**

To Yamamoto Takeshi, Chrome Dokuro was his good friend. They spent awfully a lot of time together, from casual chatting, random outings and to even playing baseball together. She was a shy girl, but after getting to know her, she was actually fun to hang out with. They were close, not intimate, just close friends.

So one day when he saw Chrome sitting alone in the mansion's café, he being the friendly person he was ran up to her and started a conversation. They chatted with laughter and smiles as usual until he saw Hibari Kyouya entering the café glancing at their direction with a frown on his face.

Hibari walked towards them and stopped right at the table he and Chrome were at. Yamamoto blinked and wondered if he had done anything wrong when Hibari glared at him intently before the skylark turned his attention to Chrome.

"We're late." He merely stated.

Yamamoto saw Chrome blushed, something which she rarely did now, thus it really made him curious as to why Hibari had such an impact on her. The girl stood up and thanked Yamamoto for the company before walking away with Hibari.

And as they left, Yamamoto swore he saw Hibari giving him another death glare.

Ever since then, Yamamoto noticed how Hibari would stare at him every time they were in the same place. He couldn't help but to feel that there was a slight tension going on. Wondering if he had done anything wrong, he decided to ask Chrome since she seemed close to him.

"Hey Chrome, did I do anything to offend Hibari?" The swordsman asked her in his usual casual tone.

"A-Ah, well about that," the girl fidgeted, "Kyouya is just… pissed."

"_Kyouya?_" Yamamoto blinked. Chrome never called anyone by their first name before. She called Tsuna 'boss', him "Yamamoto', Gokudera 'Gokudera-san', and even her beloved Rokudo Mukuro was called with formality aka 'Mukuro-sama.'

So why was Hibari- someone who barely communicates with her at first, was called 'Kyouya', without any formalities or whatsoever, by her?

And then it hit him, the death glares, the tension and she calling Hibari by his first name. It all made sense _now._

Ding. They were together.

"Oh so_ that's_ why." Yamamoto clasped his hands together in realization. "You two sure are good at hiding it, eh?" He grinned.

Hearing that, Chrome immediately turned red. At that moment, Hibari entered the hall they were in and seeing the blushing Chrome beside Yamamoto, he grimaced.

Instinctively and on impulse, he grabbed Chrome's hands and pulled her towards him. She yelped while Yamamoto looked in amusement.

"Don't worry Hibari. I'm not taking your girlfriend away." He grinned sheepishly.

"Oh? So you knew?" Hibari murmured nonchalantly.

"Just."

He smirked. "And I thought you might too be dense to interpret my death glares."

Yamamoto laughed. "So I should leave you two lovebirds alone huh?"

"Hn." Hibari smirked, putting his hands around Chrome's waist. He had never been open about their relationship when there were others around but in front of Yamamoto, he just felt the urge to show him that _she_ was _his._

And seeing his actions, Yamamoto Takeshi understood. He left those two alone with a small grin plastered on his face.

Who would've thought that Hibari Kyouya could be such a jealous boyfriend?

* * *

**[Lambo]**

At 3am in the morning, Lambo got thirsty. Wanting to clench his thirst, he got up and headed towards the kitchen. He had always hated walking towards the kitchen at night since the mansion was rather dark and everyone was asleep, so barely any lights were on. He might be a teenager now, but he was still a coward. He pretended to be brave, but deep inside, he was still afraid of the dark.

However tonight was different. As, he was walking towards the kitchen, he noticed that the main hall was dimly lit and the television screen was flickering. Knowing the Vongola, everyone would be asleep at this hour because they were usually exhausted from the day's mission.

So seeing that the television was on, he wondered who could be awake at such ungodly hour? It could only mean that they wanted to do something without anyone seeing them. Curious, he went to check it out and he nearly collapsed due to shock.

"My my, this is surprising." Lambo murmured as he saw a somewhat tranquil looking Hibari Kyoya with Chrome resting comfortably on his chest. Also, Hibari's hands were around her, tugging her protectively, and it didn't look like he wanted to let go of her at all.

Hibari didn't seem aware of his presence and Lambo wasn't planning to make his presence known. He quietly crept back to his room, his thirst completely forgotten. As Lambo tried to go to sleep again, his thoughts were on Chrome, the girl whom he had considered as a big sister.

He inwardly smiled. He knew he didn't have to worry, for seeing how Hibari was holding her just now, Lambo knew that Chrome was in safe hands.

Now, Lambo wondered, if those two opposites could _actually_ get together, what were the chances that his confession would be a failure? With a smirk, Lambo fell asleep. Perhaps he should just confess to I-Pin already.

* * *

**[Haru Miura]**

Cakes had always been her connection with the shy purple haired girl. As usual, the energetic Haru Miura brought Chrome Dokuro to their favourite cake shop to hang out and well, have some cakes.

It was Haru's appreciation day of course, therefore cake was a must. Chrome ordered her favourite chocolate fudge cake while Haru took her usual strawberry shortcake. The two friends talked until it was time to go.

"Haru-san, can you wait for a while? I want to order take-out," Chrome said.

"Hahi! I'll follow you Chrome-chan! I feel like buying another one as well!"

Chrome blushed and as Haru looked at the all the cakes on display contemplating on which one to buy, she couldn't help but to overhear Chrome's conversation with the shop owner.

"I-I'd want a cake that isn't so sweet," she had said. Haru blinked in confusion. Everyone knew that Chrome had a sweet tooth, so why ordered a cake that wasn't sweet?"

"W-Well, he doesn't like it sweet..." She told the shop owner again and this time, Haru nearly hit the display glass hearing that the cake is for a '_he._'

Now she was curious. The last time she checked, Chrome didn't have a boyfriend, or at least, Chrome _never_ told her that she was seeing anyone, so who was she giving the cake too? Rokudo Mukuro? Yamamoto Takeshi? Or perhaps Tsuna?

So Haru pondered and pondered.

"I'm done Haru-san," Chrome said, snapping Haru back to reality. She was really curious as to whom Chrome wanted to give the cake too, but she didn't want to ask Chrome. She knew better that the girl could be rather secretive at times, so there was only one way.

She would secretly observe.

"Then let's go back Chrome-chan!" Haru beamed excitedly, grabbing Chrome's hands and dragged her back to the mansion.

Back at the mansion, Haru put her plan in place. She silently observed as Chrome gently transferred the cake onto a plate from the box and carried it towards the garden. Haru quietly followed and stopped when Chrome walked towards a circular table where a man was sitting there, waiting. After staring at the said man for a few good minutes, she realized that it was the _scary_ Hibari Kyouya.

Chrome was smiling at him, while Hibari was remained indifferent, but despite that, Haru noticed that his eyes were_ softer._

_'Hahi! The innocent and shy Chrome with the predatory Hibari Kyouya? Chrome is going to get eaten by him!'_ Haru thought to herself and gasped as her eyes widened in disbelief. It was astonishing.

However seeing how those two were simply _comfortable_ with each other, holding the hand of the other as they gazed at the stars and the night sky, Haru thought they looked… perfect.

Perhaps her shy friend has found the right man in the aloof cloud, and for that Haru Miura smiled.

Knowing that her friend has someone now, she skipped back to her room in bliss, passing by a confused Gokudera in the process.

"What the hell are you doing, stupid woman?"

Haru continued skipping. "Love is blossoming in the air, hahi! Who would have thought? Two polar opposites, hahi! Haru is so happy for Chrome!" She blurted.

"Huh?"

But Haru didn't explain. She continued skipping, leaving a confused Gokudera to wonder what she meant.

* * *

**[Gokudera Hayato]**

When Juudaime told him that Hibari Kyouya wasn't answering his phone, Gokudera Hayato thought it was rude of him to ignore Juudaime's phone calls.

"Perhaps he's still sleeping," Tsuna murmured. "But this mission is important." He sighed.

"I'll go check his room, Juudaime." Gokudera offered. Tsuna thanked him and smiled and Gokudera Hayato then headed towards the skylark's room.

He knocked the door, but there was no answer. Grumbling in annoyance, he knocked again, much louder this time, but still no answer.

Now greatly irritated, he was about to knock again when the door swung open and Gokudera immediately stopped, not wanting to accidentally punch _the_ Hibari Kyouya's face.

Except that the one that opened the door _wasn't_ Hibari Kyouya.

Gokudera Hayato blinked, wondering if he had mistakenly went to the wrong room. After all, the one that opened the door was Chrome Dokuro, dressed in an _oversized_ purple shirt that just covered her thighs. Obviously it wasn't hers because it was _too big_ for her and it definitely looked like the purple shirt that Hibari _always_ wore.

"Gokudera-san?" Chrome mumbled shyly.

Gokudera Hayato continued blinking before he finally found the words to speak again. "A-Ah, isn't this Hibari's room?" He asked and the girl meekly nodded.

"Then where's Hibari?" he asked again, a blush crept on his face as deep within his mind he knew that he had disturbed _something._

"He's still sleeping." She answered.

"I see. Juudaime's looking for him."

"I'll inform him. Thank you, Gokudera-san." She murmured with a blush on her face before closing the door again.

Gokudera stood frozen, wondering if he was in an alternate world, a world where Chrome was somehow in Hibari's room, dressed in his shirt and it wasn't hard to guess what might happen the night before.

Again, his cheeks reddened as those thoughts entered his mind, thoughts that he quickly pushed away because it was_ impossible._

"Yo Gokudera! Why are you frozen in front of Hibari's room?" Yamamoto Takeshi greeted him when he saw his friend standing there, extremely pale.

"C-Chrome opened the door… dressed in Hibari's crumpled shirt." Gokudera murmured, still in disbelief.

"Ah, I'm not surprise." Yamamoto grinned. "As the right hand man, you should've realized."

"Realize what?"

"That they're together."

Gokudera Hayato froze as those words hit him, and he recalled the words Haru was mumbling last night, something about polar opposites, and love blooming, and that she was happy for Chrome.

And it dawned upon him.

Hibari Kyouya, a relentless and merciless carnivore. Chrome Dokuro, a timid and sweet-natured herbivore. _Complete opposites._ Currently together. How did it happened?

And Gokudera Hayato had only one theory in his mind.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"WHICH UMA POSSESSES THEM?"

* * *

**Well, there goes the first part. Next chapter will be the same format which includes other different characters realizing that they're together. Characters I'm planning to use in the next chapter are actually the Varia and Dino.**

**Rokudo Mukuro and Tsuna's reaction will be one of the last. As of now, if you have any character in mind, just tell me! Because there're A LOT of KHR characters so I don't think I should write for each and every of them. **

**But if you want me to write the reaction of a certain character, please do tell me.**

******Oh and guys, I actually have a M-Rated fic of this pairing hanging in this laptop, but I never DARE post it up. So should I?**

**Reviews will be loved and greatly appreciated. **

**Other than that, that's it. I should try to get back to the final chapter of Of Two Shy Ones now. Till next time. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you Chibi-Alaude-chan, Khrfan12, Aubrey09, Shizuka, CielTwins001, toaneo07, Pearllover2019, Zero, 96bittersweetblackcat, BlackAngel'sWrath, 18Madison81, Chocolate and Caramel, Featherain, OptimisticXPessimistXIII, Ultimate Anime Fan, Tina, Winterferns, Litari Hatake, kuuromuu-chii, Mikachu, Hibari13, MelodicWaters, ForbiddenBlueAngel, Il mio nome e Chrome Dokuro and Hisawa Kana for your reviews.**

**I love you all! Really!**

**A/N: So yea, I am sorry. I realized my updating speed had been slower than usual, but please understand. I am trying my best to update my fics asap but I do have other commitments in life. Please bear with me. And this is the second part of this fic. **

**Featuring Dino and the Varia.**

**Oh btw, I forgot to say that this set around eight years later.**

* * *

**Subtle**

_by deadly-chronicles_

* * *

**[Dino Cavallone]**

Dino always thought Hibari Kyouya as his beloved student, hence he always made it a point to ask him out to hang out with him in the café just to "sustain the good student-teacher relationship."

Obviously, every time he asked, Dino was always rejected. Of course, everyone knew that Hibari Kyouya would never accept his request and would forever reject Dino's desire to hang out. Everyone knew of course, except for Dino himself. He just didn't seem to get the point that Hibari Kyouya never ever want to hang out with him in the café.

So, Dino being the clueless, stubborn and dense person he was, he asked Hibari again, wondering if he didn't mind hanging out for some coffee. Even though he was dense, Dino had half expected Hibari to ignore his message again, but this time the unexpected had happened.

Hibari Kyouya actually replied.

That's not the only thing. He, Hibari Kyouya, actually accepted.

Hence, here he was sitting in the café downtown waiting for his student to arrive. Bored, he decided to take a walk for a while when he caught sight of a familiar figure, or two in fact.

His student and Chrome.

Being the friendly Dino, he was about to walk to them and greet them when he accidentally overheard their conversation.

"I don't want to go," Hibari Kyouya grimaced.

"Please? He had been asking you for quite long." Chrome answered, holding two of his hands, much to Dino's surprise.

"You just have to reply his message, don't you?" He glared at her.

Chrome blushed. "Well, I pitied him. He just wants to hang out with his student, you know."

"Tch, but I don't want to hang out with him."

"Okay, I can't force you," Chrome sighed dejectedly, "Guess I take your place for today then."

"Wait, you're going to hang out with him?" Hibari growled.

Chrome meekly nodded while Hibari raise his eyebrows before he sighed in frustration. "Fine, I'll go." He said out loud.

"E-Eh, why the sudden change?" Chrome blinked in confusion.

"Like hell I'm going to let you spend time with that Bronco _alone_." Hibari murmured coldly, hints of jealousy were obvious in his tone.

Chrome blushed. "Y-You're still quite possessive."

He smirked, grabbing her hand and pulled her closer to him. "Of course. Because you're_ mine_." He said before leaning in and kissed her lips.

Dino blinked. He rubbed his eyes. Was he hearing things right? Wait, was he seeing things right in the first place? Hibari kissing Chrome?

He blinked and blinked until his mind caught up with what he saw. From the conversation he had just heard and what he was seeing right, it could only mean that…

"SERIOUSLY? KYOUYA AND CHROME ARE TOGETHER?" He accidentally yelled out loud, immediately covering his mouth the moment he realized that he had shouted, secretly hoping that they didn't hear him.

But obviously they did, so Dino made his move to run away, except for the fact that well, this was _Dino_, so he actually tripped over his own feet and fell…

"I never expected you as the type to eavesdrop." Dino heard a low and menacing growl. He immediately gulped.

"Yo Kyouya!" He laughed nervously. "What's up?"

"Are you okay, Dino-san?" Chrome genuinely asked, extending her hand to pull him up. Dino took it. Hibari scowled.

"Ah, I'm okay! Clumsy me, huh?" Dino grinned sheepishly. Chrome chuckled. Hibari scowled even deeper. Dino sighed. "So… since when?" He finally asked.

"Nearing two years." Hibari answered, still scowling.

"T-Two years?" Dino blurted, his eyes widening in disbelief. "You've been dating for two years and I didn't know a thing?" He was beginning to hyperventilate. "I-I mean, you even found a girlfriend before me! And I-I'm older." Now he was hysterical.

"It's an _obvious_ fact that I'm _more_ charming than you." Hibari smirked.

And that did it. Dino wailed.

* * *

**[Superbi Squalo]**

Squalo couldn't understand why from all the Vongola members which consisted of mostly _males_, that Sawada Tsunayoshi just had to send Chrome Dokuro, a female, to help him carry boxes.

"Voi. Can you handle it?" He grunted in annoyance as the woman carried a box behind him.

"I'm pretty sure I can, Squalo-san. It's just boxes." Chrome blinked as she replied to the swordsman in front of her.

Squalo growled again. "Yea, but it's _A LOT_ of boxes. I don't want you to have a sprain back or anything after this." He grimaced. "Why the hell did they send you anyway? I'm damn sure that the Vongola has a lot of males to spare."

Chrome was trying her best not to chuckle. Even though his tone was rude, she knew that this was Squalo's way of showing concern. "They're on a mission." She finally said.

His frown deepened. "ALL the guys?" He snarled. Chrome meekly nodded.

"Voi. Whatever. If you can't handle it, make sure you tell me," He murmured and even though it was harsh, his tone had softened slightly.

Chrome just smiled when suddenly a figure approached her. She nearly dropped her box.

"K-Kyouya, you're back from your mission." She blushed and stuttered.

Hibari didn't say anything as their eyes met. He then lowered his gaze, staring at the huge box she was carrying. He lips twitched. Without saying another word, he took the box away from her and carried it for her.

"W-Wait, Kyouya, I can manage." She argued.

"You're still injured. Don't overwork yourself. " He frowned and walked away with the box, glaring at a certain swordsman in the process.

Squalo who was wondering what the heck had happened stared at the girl who was still blushing and twiddling her fingers nervously. He was confused. Did Hibari Kyouya just willingly help her? And did he just saw concern in Hibari Kyouya's eyes?

Shaking his head to free him from his thoughts, he then shifted his attention again to the girl who was still twiddling her fingers with red cheeks.

"VOIIII. You didn't tell me you're injured." Squalo broke the silence. "I _can't_ tell that you're injured."

"Ah well, I got it during a solo mission. I was slashed, but it is fine now. It's healing. You can't see the wound because it is covered by my clothes, so many can't tell." She blushed.

"Ah, I see. No wonder I can't tell." He murmured when a thought suddenly entered his mind. Her wounds were covered by her clothes, so no one should be able to tell that she was injured, unless they had seen beneath her clothes. So, how the heck did Hibari Kyouya know?

_Unless he had…._

Squalo's face immediately reddened at that thought, causing Chrome to blink at him confusion. "Squalo-san, are you okay? Your face is red." She asked worriedly as she attempted to pick up another box.

"VOIII I'M FINE!" he yelled and picked up the box she was just about to lift up.

"Squalo-san, I'm supposed to help!" She protested.

"VOIIII BE A GOOD GIRL AND REST, DOKURO. I'M GOING TO SLAY THAT TSUNAYOSHI FOR SENDING YOU WHEN YOU'RE INJURED. DON'T RUIN MY PRIDE!" He shouted. Chrome flinched but her hands were still on the box.

"And I am damn _sure_ that I'll get bitten to death if I still allow you to carry those boxes." He smirked. As expected, she blushed, immediately pulling her hands away from the box.

"W-What's that supposed to mean?" She stammered.

"Oh, you _know_ what I mean. You shouldn't make your_ lover_ angry." He smirked teasingly.

"_Congrats_, Dokuro." He gave her another teasing smile and walked away with two boxes at hand, leaving the extremely blushing Chrome behind.

* * *

**[Belphegor]**

The prince was currently hungry. _Very hungry._ As he played with his knives, he could hear the weird noises his tummy was making, the weird grumbling noises which was so_ un-princely-like_ that he ended up scowling at himself.

After a few minutes, he got irritated of it and decided to go out to eat, not wanting to stay in the mansion and consume Lussuria's weird dishes. He went to a sushi shop to satisfy his desire for the Japanese Cuisine. Once inside, he ordered and when the food arrived, he wasted no time to start eating.

"Shishishi, the prince is bestowed with royal food," he grinned to himself and continued chewing when he realized that he wasn't the only one there.

Well, technically there were other customers. What he meant was, he wasn't the only one related to the Vongola there as sitting six tables away from him, he grinned when he noticed the timid Chrome Dokuro with the arrogant Hibari Kyouya… and they were rather _intimate_, with Hibari whispering something into her ears and caressing her cheeks. She then snuggled into him closer while he kissed her forehead.

Belphegor wondered if his vision was beginning to fail him, hence perhaps it was time to cut his fringe for a more perfect vision, but after staring at the said couple for a while, he was pretty sure that it was indeed the Vongola two guardians.

Belphegor nearly choked and his grin disappeared. He was a genius. He could clearly guess what was going on.

"Shishishi, the princess is with that peasant?"

Again, he stared at them for a good few minutes, processing a few things inside his genius brain and then his grin reappeared, wider this time.

"I should take advantage of this and make a bet with Mammon and the prince will be rich. Shishishi~"

With that, he stood up, paid the bills and left the shop with a sly grin on his face….

* * *

**[Mammon]**

Mammon loved money. Money was like his life and he definitely couldn't live without it. Heck, he even _slept_ with it. Nearly nothing, I repeat, nearly nothing could separate him from money.

So when Belphegor suddenly approached him one fine day and said something like "I think the princess and that peasant Hibari are together," Mammon was rather… surprised.

One, it was impossible for them to be together. Those two were like heaven and earth, or perhaps _heaven and hell_. They were complete opposites so it was impossible for them to be together, right?

Two, Mammon never ever saw them together before so how could they even be together? It didn't make sense at all and Mammom actually wondered if Belphegor was no longer a genius. Why would a genius think of something so… impossible?

And three. While under the Varia care for a mission, Mammon had practically trained Chrome as he was bored. So if she was with someone, he was sure she should tell him, considering their somewhat close relationship.

"You're joking." Mammon told the grinning prince. "You're probably deluded by some illusion. And even if you saw them together, it's probably work related. Hibari and Chrome? Simply impossible."

"Shishishi. Let's bet?" He grinned.

"How much?"

"My entire fortune." Belphegor continued.

Mammon smirked and if his eyes could be seen, they'd have seen the greed and desire for cash in it. "Deal."

So today, Mammon was floating in the café with Chrome nervously standing in front of him.

"What's wrong?" He broke the silence.

"I want to tell you something," she began to speak, "Since you're like my tutor, I guess you should know… In case you saw it yourself and feel offended that I didn't tell you…" She continued, shifting her legs uncomfortably.

"What?" Mammon retorted.

"I-I'm dating Hibari Kyouya."

Mammon's expression remained the same. Nothing changed. He still looked like the same Mammon. Not stunned. Not angry. Not upset. Not happy either, and Chrome wondered if that was a good thing. She had told Hibari about wanting to tell Mammon about them, and he told her since it would ease her and make her comfortable, he didn't mind Mammon knowing.

So here she was telling Mammon and the Arcobaleno didn't even react one bit, not knowing that currently in the Arcobaleno's mind….

_My money… My entire fortune…_

And finally after what seemed like eternity, Mammon finally spoke.

"You told me one day _too late_."

And then Mammon fell and if Chrome didn't catch him, he would've hit his head on the floor after losing his ability to float.

She blinked wondering if the news was that shocking to cause the Arcobaleno to faint…

Meanwhile…

"Shishishi, Mammon's fortune is now mine~"

* * *

**[Levi]**

Levi never bothered to look at any woman before. Reason being, his eyes were only boss, boss and _only_ boss. However, when the female Mist Guardian was sent to the Varia headquarters for a mission and needed to reside with them for a few weeks, Levi couldn't take his eyes off her.

And no, it wasn't because he was interested with her, in fact he wasn't at all. It was just that a woman never stayed in the Varia's headquarters for a long period of time before and so he had to keep an eye of her, fearing that she might seduce boss,_ his precious boss._

Therefore, being the loyal right hand man, or puppy as Belphegor called him, he traced her every moves, to the point of even listening to her conversations, wary that she might be a threat to boss and plan to overthrow him or something.

It was during the 'spying' that he had somehow overheard it. He was standing outside her allocated room and someone else was there with her.

"I miss you…" She murmured lovingly. "Will you visit again?"

Levi immediately froze. Who was she talking to? Was it boss? No, it's not possible right? But it's likely that she missed boss since they barely see each other. Could it really be boss? At this time, Levi was already hyperventilating as negative thoughts filled his head.

He tried to listen again but there was only silence until…

"A-Ahhh~"

He heard a moan.

By this time, all his negative thoughts had disappeared, replaced by perverted ones and he didn't even realized that his nose was bleeding. He was too engrossed by the moans…

Yes, he was indeed too engrossed and it was only when he heard the door swung open that Levi immediately scrambled for dear life.

"Boss! Forgive me! I didn't mean to eavesdrop!" He yelled.

Except that it _wasn't_ boss.

He gulped when his eyes met the cold grey ones and he didn't even have a chance to blink as he was then violently dragged by the man. Before he knew it, he was thrown right into Squalo's office. Squalo, who was dealing with some paperwork at that time, was surprised when Levi_ literally_ flew into his office, messing up all the paperwork he had arranged.

"VOII WHAT THE HELL?"

Seconds later, an enraged Hibari Kyouya stepped into the room. His hands were twitching, urging to grab his tonfa. It was obvious that he was currently _very_ angry.

"The next time Chrome has a mission here, if I see or find out that this pervert is still snooping around near her room, I'll bite him to death. If I ever see him with a nosebleed again near Chrome, I'll make sure lightning strikes him _hard_." He growled menacingly and stomped out.

Squalo stood dumbfounded for a while before he turned to face Levi with an irritated expression. "VOI WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?"

"I-I was just spying on Chrome for a while!" Levi stuttered.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SPYING ON DOKURO?" Squalo was now grabbing him by the collar.

"I thought she might seduce boss! Or boss might be interested in her!"

"VOIII! Why would she seduce boss if she has_ that_ man!" Squalo continued yelling, shaking Levi violently this time.

"I didn't know they were going out!" Levi protested.

"Well, now you damn know!" Squalo gritted his teeth in irritation. He then massaged his head knowing that a headache would come soon and growled, "You must know that whenever it comes to Chrome, Hibari Kyouya is_ highly protective_ as well as _possessive_."

"And the girlfriend of that possessive man will join us for our next mission," Levi added. He didn't know why he did; he just felt there was a need to remind him that if anything happened to Chrome, Varia would likely or most definitely suffer Hibari's _wrath._

Hearing that, Squalo immediately slumped into his chair, his expression annoyed as he sighed.

"Next time Xanxus needs an extra illusionist, I'm going to fucking force him to ask Fran instead."

* * *

**[Xanxus]**

Xanxus had always hated owing someone. He never liked the feeling of being indebted to anyone at all. Therefore, when Hibari Kyouya had saved his life in a joint mission with the Vongola Cloud, he was fucking annoyed. After all, the great Xanxus didn't need saving. He was capable to fight and protect himself. He never ever needed help, thus he was so freaking annoyed when he strangely somehow slipped up slightly in the previous mission and that freaking Cloud Guardian had to save his life.

Now he was indebted to him and he _despised_ it.

Sitting in his office, he resisted the urge to burn everything around him when he heard someone knocking his door. "What thrash?" He snapped.

He nearly succumbs to his urge to burn everything down the moment the person that had been knocking the door entered his office.

"Scum, are you here to mock me and remind me that I owe you?" He snarled, his crimson red eyes glaring coldly at his steel grey ones.

"Somewhat." Hibari answered palpably.

If Squalo hadn't reminded him of the damages he had cost and the bills that must be paid whenever he snapped and burnt his own office, Xanxus would've gladly burn his office down again, along with this man.

"I'm here for a favour." Hibari then said. Xanxus eyed him incredulously and seeing this, Hibari continued. "The mission you'll be going next, Dokuro is in the team, right?"

"Yea, she is, thrash. What of it? If you want me to pull her out, it's fucking too late, scum." Xanxus snarled.

"I request for you to protect her when it's necessary."

"What?" Xanxus growled and his eyebrows rose. "I'm fucking sure that she can protect herself. She's _more_ than capable to protect herself."

"I know she can protect herself." Hibari grimaced. "I know her strength_ more_ than anyone. I'm asking you this in case something unfortunate happens, for example, someone striking her from behind unexpectedly. If that happens, I expect you to protect her."

"Why should I, thrash?"

"Because you _owe_ me."

There was a moment of deafening silence when Xanxus suddenly chortled out loud. "So you and Dokuro, huh? This is amusing." He laughed.

"I shall take your laughter as a yes." Hibari coolly said and walked away.

Xanxus glared at the said man before he spoke again. "If I didn't owe you anything, would you've still come here and request this?"

Hibari stopped. "Yes." He answered. There were no hints of hesitation at all. He was dead serious.

"Scum, to actually swallow your own pride, she must be worth it, huh?"

"She is." Again, he didn't hesitate. He then said no more and walked out of the room leaving Xanxus pondering in his thoughts with a frown.

During the mission, Chrome did rather well in her illusions and tricking the enemies. As the enemies were caught off guard by her illusions, the Varia attacked. However, as Hibari had expected, someone did try to attack her from behind while she was fighting someone else.

And Xanxus, seeing this, shot that bastard down.

She was surprised when a body collapsed behind her, obviously dead since it was burnt. She glanced up and saw the Varia boss, his gun still pointing at her direction.

"Xanxus-sama…"

"Thrash, if you want to thank someone, thank _him_." He snorted and continued his shooting spree.

Chrome smiled.

* * *

**[Lussuria]**

"A-Ah, he is so dreamy~" Lussuria said as he eyed the visitor. The Varia had just returned from the mission yesterday, so it was an off day today. Hence Lussuria was just sitting on the couch daydreaming when he entered.

"Really dreamy~"

"Voi. Who's dreamy?" Squalo questioned when he heard Lussuria's voice the moment he entered the main hall with a cup of coffee.

Lussuria pointed towards the man. "The Vongola Cloud Guardian. Hibari Kyouya-kun~"

Squalo literally spitted out his coffee. "What the hell?"

Lussuria pouted. "What? You know I'm not straight. And he _is_ dreamy," Lussuria winked. "Wonder what he is here for?"

"If you're interested in Hibari, you're wasting your time." Squalo murmured, "And _that_ is the reason why he is here." Squalo pointed towards Chrome, who immediate gave Hibari a soft hug when she saw him.

Lussuria gasped. "Chrome-chan and Hibari-kun? And Hibari-kun is here to pick Chrome-chan up?"

Squalo nodded. "_Surprisingly_, they're together. So don't be heartbro- " Squalo wanted to say but Lussuria was no longer beside him as he was already running towards the girl, tackled her to the ground much to Chrome's surprise, hugged her much to Hibari's chagrin and then… squealed.

"Chrome-chan! I'm so happy for you~" Lussuria murmured as he rubbed his cheeks against hers causing Chrome to blush profusely. Still rubbing his cheeks against hers, Lussuria definitely didn't notice the deadly aura Hibari was emitting, but oh boy, Squalo did.

To Lussuria, rubbing his cheeks against Chrome's would probably be considered _normal_, but to Hibari, Lussuria looked like a normal man to him and that man was currently rubbing his cheeks against _his woman_, thus that action _enraged_ him greatly.

"I'll bite you to death." Hibari snarled and Squalo silently prayed for Lussuria's dear life.

And soon chaos ensues.

It was during these situations where Squalo wished he was just a fisherman instead of the Varia's commanding officer.

* * *

**There goes part two. Oh Varia. Next up, Kokuyo Gang plus some extras! (extras could be Byakuran, Bianchi, Fon, Etc... Any requests?)**

**Just request if you want. I don't bite. Hahahaha. :)**


End file.
